runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Fishing Contest
Walkthrough Preparations before the Quest to save time: # Obtain a fishing rod. One can be bought for 5 coins from Gerrant in Port Sarim or Harry in Catherby. # Obtain garlic from the building north of Ned and east of Morgan in Draynor Village. Go upstairs in the building and search the cupboard. If you want to get spare garlic, use the drop trick. #Obtain a spade before starting the quest. Spade item spawns exist in the following locations: #*In the house north of Falador Park #*The eastern room on the ground floor of Draynor Manor #*Edmond and Alrena's house in East Ardougne, located north of Ardougne Castle #*The second floor of the Varrock General Store Dwarves Can't Fish # Speak to either one of the mountain dwarves near White Wolf Mountain. There is one in Taverley and one in Catherby, on each side of the tunnels entrances. # Ask them about gaining access to the tunnel. They'll tell you that they will let you use the passage under the mountain if you earn their trust. They then tell you about the Hemenster Fishing Contest. # They'll give you a fishing competition pass and ask you to win the trophy. (Optional) Gaining Help Travel to Hemenster, which is north of East Ardougne and south-west of Seers Village. Talk to Grandpa Jack, located in the northern house, and he will tell you the secrets to his fishing ability which allowed him to win the Fishing Contest for so many years. He advises you to always use the fishing spot next to the pipes. He tells the player that the best bait he had ever used were some red vine worms that he dug up in McGrubor's Wood. Getting Bait With a spade in your inventory, head north from Hemenster to McGrubor's Wood. If you try and enter the woods through the main entrance, the Foresters will tell you that it's a private property, and that you can't enter. Therefore, you will have to find a different entrance. Head east along the fence and you will find a fence with loose pannels, which can be pinpointed by finding a small gap in the grey lines on your map * The entrance will be just south of the only tree that is in direct contact with the east fence, located very close to the north-eastern corner of McGrubor's Wood. Once inside, you must find the red vine, which is located in the western part of the woods. Use your spade on the vine and you will obtain red vine worms. Head back to Hemenster, exiting via the break in the fence that you entered from. WoodsEnter.png|The hidden entrance FencewithLoosePannels.png RedVine.png|Location of Red Vine RedVineRC.png|Use spade on the Vine Winning the contest Once you have obtained garlic, a fishing rod, red worms, your Fishing competition Pass, and 5 coins, go back to Hemenster to enter the contest by talking to Bonzo. Use the garlic on the pipe next to the sinister stranger, to the north. Talk to Bonzo to start the competition, and the vampire will complain of the smell and swap fishing spots with you. Cast out your rod and you will catch a giant carp. Talk to Bonzo and he will tell you to wait for the time to be over. A few of seconds later, the contest will end and you will be given the Hemenster fishing trophy for winning. Go back to either of the two mountain dwarves to complete the quest. Rewards * 1 Quest Point * Fishing experience: ** If Level < 24 → (Level - 10) \times 75 + 975 ** If Level ≥ 24 → (Level - 24) \times 75 + 2225 *** 975 XP at level 10 (enough to reach lvl 14) *** 1,950 XP at level 23 (enough to reach lvl 25) *** 2,225 XP at level 24 (enough to reach lvl 26) *** 7,850 XP at level 99 * Access to the Dwarven tunnel beneath the White Wolf Mountain (which connects Catherby to Taverley) Notes * Fishing with Fishing Bait at the spot by the oak tree will yield Raw Shrimp - no experience received. * Fishing with Fishing Bait at the spot by the pipes will yield Raw Sardine - no experience received. * Fishing with Red vine worms at the spot by the oak tree will yield Raw Sardine - no experience received. * Fishing with Red vine worms at the spot by the pipes will yield Raw giant carp - no experience received. * Regardless of what is caught during the competition, anything that had not been dropped before Bonzo calls times up will be handed to him. Trivia * If you kill all the Foresters outside the gate to McGrubor's Wood, you still cannot use the gate. You will receive the message: Category:Trivia